The Radiance of the Moon*
by SilverPhoenixWings
Summary: Amor Vincêre Omnis


Radiance of the Moon*

_SilverPhoenixWings_

**A/N**: This fic is promising to be short. First off, let me say that I borrowed this idea from my wonderful friend, **Sierra Charm**. Actually, I stole it. I didn't even ask, so I hope that after a nice dedication she'll forgive me. Thank you ever so much, SC, for being a wonderful writer and bringing us such amusing stories. I bow down to your supreme writing skills! *insert pep-talk from Sierra* I am a very silly person, just so you know. Ask anyone, and they can pretty much say so. I am a **hopeless romantic** and a generally sarcastic writer. **Flame** me if you like. But please validate your reasons for hating my work. How can I learn from you if you don't? I'm trying to be a better writer, and I think I have greatly improved from when I started. Quotes from "Once on This Island", Bartlett's Quotations, and various stories. If it's underlined, my apologies. I tried a zillion times. Thanks for listening to me babble, and onward with the story!

Lily Evans was crying. The fifth year girl was not at all happy tonight. She sat on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and watched the pale moon rise over the grounds. The glassy water of the lake reflected the orb's light, and somehow the stillness of things gave Lily comfort. Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders and blew softly across her face in the cool night air. Her emerald eyes filled with tears again, with a new burst of grief washing over her. She was mad at the world.

A year ago, Voldemort had killed Lily's parents. Her stupid sister naturally blamed her and had temporarily disowned her. Lily had nowhere to go, and had therefore stayed at the school over Christmas break. The roof was her sanctuary and sacred space. She looked over the grounds again and watched as Hagrid walked along the edge of the forest. The large man carried a lantern and his hand held Fang's leash. It was a normal sight, but most certainly not a welcome one. Sure, Lily trusted Hagrid. But she didn't want anyone to know about her secret place. She turned around to climb back through the window into the Old Tower, but she couldn't.

James Potter sat in her way.

"James!" Lily cried, catching herself so as not to fall off of the roof in shock. "How long have you been there?"

"About as long as you. Come on in, Lily. It's almost Christmas! And I know you've _got_ to be frozen out here." James said. Lily shook her head.

"You are invading my privacy."

"I'm _trying_ to keep you alive."

"By shocking me out of my mind?" Lily retorted.

"Well, if you aren't going, neither am I." James said, crossing his arms and shifted his weight to show that he was quite comfortable.

"Then _you'll_ freeze." Lily said. James shook his head and smiled. His unruly black hair whipped ever so slightly in the breeze and his chocolate eyes looked quite warm, thank you very much. James pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around himself.

"I'm quite warm, thank you."

"Fine then."

"Now, this is the part where you ramble on about your problems and we end up snogging in the moonlight." James smirked.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Lily said. A strong burst of cold wind made her give an involuntary shiver that she hoped James wouldn't notice. He had.

"Lily, dear, I think you're cold." James said, grinning evilly. Lily rolled her eyes. They had most definitely not been the best of friends during their years at school. Although everyone assured them that Destiny would pair them together, Lily still had her doubts. James had kissed her once, back when they were in third year. They had been having an argument and he had kissed her to shut her up. And of course, she had promptly slapped him. Lily snapped out of her reverie and shook her head.

"I'm not."

"But Lily, this nice _warm_ cloak is quite large enough to cover us both."

"Drop dead, Potter."

"So sorry, no can do." 

"You are impossible." Lily said. She returned her gaze to the lake. Hogwarts was so beautiful. The ethereal light of the moon illuminated the lake and the trees seemed but shadows in the night. The stars twinkled down upon the grassy slopes, and if you listened carefully, they would sing. Lily closed her eyes and imagined herself dancing on the lawns, as if there were no Petunia and no muggle-world. 

Lily felt something crawl over her and opened her eyes. Sitting on her knee was a rat. He was looking straight into her eyes and giving her such a _look_ that she would've sworn he had a gigantic secret.

"Um, James…" Lily said, not taking her eyes from the rodent. James looked at the rat and sighed. He picked it up by the tail and held it very close to his eye.

"You! What are you doing here? Are you spying on me? I thought you had gone home. Where're the others?" James asked the rat. Lily looked at him curiously. The rat trembled and squirmed. "Shall I tell her? Is that what you want?" The rat squirmed some more. "Fine, I'll let you go instead of thoroughly embarrassing you. But no more spying!" James took the rat and put it back through the window.  

"James, that was weird." Lily said.

"I know. I'm weird." James laughed. Lily laughed, but then stopped herself. She was mad. She was very mad. He invaded her space. She was mad.

"I hate you." Lily said quickly.

"Why on earth this time?" James rolled his eyes. 

"Because. You came out here, into _my space_. Then, you talk to a rat, in _my space_. And then, when I was perfectly content with moping, you make me laugh, in_ my space._ You have crossed the line, James Potter." Lily said, placing her hands on her hips and waiting for an explanation.

"What line? There is no line."

"There _is _a line. The line is between hating you and being civil to you. The line is drawn in permanent marker, and therefore, in no uncertain terms, declares itself 'uncrossable.' But you were never one for rules, and you cross even uncrossable lines that exist only in my mind and HOW DARE YOU???" Lily cried. Then, she pondered over her words for a minute, realizing how silly they sounded. She let a smile escape her lips.

"Uh-huh."

"Shut it."

"I think you have problems."

"The aforementioned ones that I wouldn't tell you about?" Lily suggested.

"And others. Are you still planning on not telling me?" James asked. 

"Yep."

"Fine. Can we skip to moonlight snogging?" James asked.

"Nope. I'm leaving." Lily climbed through the window and shut it promptly, locking James out. He tried the latch, but to no avail. He glared at her and made an unspeakable hand gesture. Lily laughed and strolled down the corridor. 

The next morning, Lily wandered down stairs, still in her pajamas with green frogs and yellow ducks. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had to force her eyes to stay open while she poured orange juice. 

Lily ate her eggs and drank her juice in silence. She barely noticed when someone sat next to her, and almost spit out her orange juice when they spoke.

"Good morning, belle la lune." 

Lily controlled the aforementioned spitting out of her juice and turned slowly to see James Potter. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

"Isn't two days in a row considered stalkerish?" Lily asked. James smiled, not answering the question. 

"You still haven't told me your problems."

"The only problem I have is sitting next to me." Lily said groggily. 

"Oh, the Evans' wit. I'm deeply offended. Remind me to run off crying next time." James replied.

"Run off crying now and leave me alone!" Lily said, frustrated.

"Not so, belle la lune. Faites que le reve devore votre vi, afin que la vie ne devore pas votre reve." James said, grinning. Lily looked at him, stunned. Then her wits returned to her. 

"What in Merlin's name? That has nothing to do with this."

"I know, but it sounds good."

Lily slapped him. 

"Ouch!" James said, clutching his cheek.

"You…you…_person_! How dare you speak French to me?" She screamed, running from the hall. Upon later reflection, it sounded stupid. 

Lily was on her rooftop again that night. The moon was beautiful, and the stars painted the velvety sky. A soft breeze whistled through the expanse, occasionally lifted the hair from her shoulders ever so little. 

Lily wasn't crying tonight. She was just reflecting. Thinking about life. And what love was. Would she ever find that which seemed so blatantly obvious? Most likely, but not at the moment. Lily sighed to herself, hugging her knees. Love was a comforting thing, like a security blanket. She smiled at the thought. Deep inside, she knew love would come one day. But not tonight, it seemed. 

Lily was imagining a marriage when there was a tap at the window. She whirled around to see James. Before she could lock it, James crawled out and sat next to her. 

"Deep in thought, again? The doctor is in." James laughed, but Lily shook her head, feeling a lot like kicking him off the roof. She set her head on her knees. 

"I don't suppose you could tell me what love is, James Potter." James leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and looking at the stars.

"Love is everything, Lily. Love is a blanket that wraps around the world, keeping it from shriveling up from hate. Love encompasses all that is, all that was, and all that will be." The words flowed softly from James' mouth. Lily sat, stunned. "Love is the courage of a dreamer, the innocence of youth, the failures that make us who we are, and how we find the truth. Love is the thing that ties a blind man in Africa to an Eskimo in Alaska. Love is the stars. Beautiful, silent, and always there. Even if it's clouded over at times." James fell silent, smiling. Lily looked at him, and saw him seemingly for the first time. He sat up, and looked into her eyes. Smiling softly, Lily leaned in and kissed him. 

The kiss seemed to last forever, but was fleeting at the same time. It seemed to cover them like a blanket, but was cool and gentle. It was love, and it had come at last. James pulled back, grinning.

"Why, Lily, I do believe we're snogging in the moonlight." Lily smiled, and could care less. She laughed. 

"Damn." 

FIN


End file.
